(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic clasp, and more particularly to one comprising two magnetic elements having the same magnetism to allow insertion of a shank to one magnetic element to buckle up, and to release by pressing the shank.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic clasp of a prior art as illustrated in FIG. 9 is usually composed of a locking base (5) and a bolting plate (6). Said locking base (5) includes a disk casing (51), a ring magnet (52) and another bolting plate (53). A through hole (511) is provided at the center of the casing (51), which at its bottom circumference protruding a plurality of fixation claws (512) and another through hole (521) is provided at the center of the ring magnet (52). Both bolting plates (53) and (6) share the similar (or identical) structure, having on one side provided with a nipple (531) or (61) and the other side two fixation wings (532) or (62). When assembled as illustrated in FIG. 10, the ring magnet (52) is accommodated inside the casing (51), and the bolting plate (53) with its nipple (531) to penetrate the through hole (521) of the ring magnet (52) is also accommodated inside the casing (51). The fixation claws (512) then are folded to fix the bolting plate (53) on the bottom of the casing (51) while the locking base (5) is fixed into a bag (3) with the fixation wings (532), and the bolting plate (6) is also fixed to a flap (4) of the bag (3) with the fixation wings (62). Consequently, the bolting plate (6) has its nipple (61) to penetrate the through holes (511) and (521) of the casing (51) and the ring magnet (52) for the ring magnet (52) to attract the bolting plate (6) and its nipple (61), thus for the flap (4) to lock to the bag (3) to prevent pocket-picker by lifting the flap (4) of the bag (3) from its either side. However, the magnetism of the ring magnet (52) is not strong enough to prevent the flap (4) from being lifted since the bag (3) under normal condition should not prevent easy lift by its lawful owner. If the magnetism is strong enough, the owner of the bag (3) has to practically rip off the flap (4) each time and that is not only consuming a lot of effort but also damaging the flap (4).
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a magnetic clasp including a bolting member and a locking member. Said bolting member includes a container, a bolting rod, a first magnetic element and a second magnetic element. A through hole is provided in the container, and the bolting rod has its one end in larger diameter and the other end in smaller diameter. The bolting rod, the first and the second magnetic elements are received in sequence by the container with the smaller end of the bolting rod penetrating the through hole in the container and the larger end of the bolting rod being restricted inside the container and holding against the first magnetic element. Both of said first and second magnetic elements for sharing the opposite magnetic poles reject against each other, and the first magnetic element holds against the bolting rod. The locking member is provided with a through hole to receive the insertion by the bolting rod to have the first magnetic element attracted to the locking member so to lock up the object fastened to the locking member to prevent any unauthorized lift from either side of the object.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a magnetic clasp. Wherein, the outer diameter of the larger end of the bolting rod merely permits it to penetrate the through hole of the locking member while the outer diameter of the smaller end of the bolting rod is smaller than that of the through hole of the locking member. Therefore, the bolting rod under normal condition has its larger end penetrating the through hole of the locking member to prevent the locking member from being lifted from either side. Once the bolting rod is pressed to retreat into the container, the bolting rod while pushing the first magnetic element to clear away the locking member, has its smaller end to be received by the through hole of the locking member to allow easy lift of the locking member away from the bolting rod when the locking member is released.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a magnetic clasp, wherein, the bolting rod relates to a shank having its one end fixed to a plate and both ends of the shank are in different diameters. The bolting rod has its shank to penetrate the through hole of the container and has its plate to be restricted inside the container. The outer diameter of the larger end of the shank of the bolting rod is merely allows it penetrate the through hole of the locking member and that of the smaller end is smaller than that of the through hole of the locking member. As a result, the plate of the bolting rod is restricted inside the container, also by the first magnetic element for easy operation.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a magnetic clasp, wherein, the bolting rod relates to a shank with one end fixed to a plate. The outer diameter of the shank merely permits the shank to penetrate the through hole of the locking member while the shank is her extending to for a graded nipple having its outer diameter smaller than that of the through hole of the locking member. Once the locking member is released, the nipple retreats into the through hole of the locking member for a precise identification that the locking member has been easily lifted to offer an even convenient operation